


Valentine’s Day Smut NaruHina First Time

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Erections, F/M, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Hinata loses her virginity to the ninja she loves.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Valentine’s Day Smut NaruHina First Time

**Author's Note:**

> requested by johnnycatalina.tumblr.com

Hinata was nervous. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She and Naruto had kissed before but never this. 

Naruto had already removed his shirt. Hinata watched as he pulled down his pants. His boxers showing off his bulge. Hinata’s face flushed. God, her face was so red.

Naruto got on to the bed. He noticed how embarrassed she looked. “Hey, are you fine?” 

Hinata nodded. Naruto continued. “If this is too much, too fast…”

“No, no, no. It’s just… I’m a little nervous. I’ve never been with someone like this.”

“Oh. Hey that’s okay. I was nervous my first time too.”

“Oh.” Of course she wasn’t Naruto’s first. 

“This is my first time with a girl, so I’m a little nervous too. We can figure out stuff together.” 

“I-what?” Her boyfriend didn’t notice her confusion. 

Naruto bent down to the kunoichi and whispered, “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He undid her jacket, revealing her lovely chest. She knew that she had a big chest and was always self conscious about it. But the way Naruto was looking at her made her heart flutter. He pulled off her shirt and dropped it onto the floor. He then tugged off her pants. Leaving her in her bra and panties. 

“There now, we’re the same.” 

She thought her underwear was rather plain. Dull white, designed for function rather than titillation. She thought about buying something sexier but was too shy to go out and do it. However Naruto didn’t seem to mind. He gave her a passionate kiss. His hands reached around her back and undid the brassiere. 

Light pink nipples decorated her pale breasts. He took a handful of boob in each hand and softlt squeezed them. 

“Um, ha.”

“Does this feel good?” 

“Uh huh!”

He then went and pulled down her panties. Sticking his finger into her pussy, he massaged her walls. Hinata felt her sex wetin with each thrust of his finger. Her breath grew heavy.

Naruto pulled his finger out. “Uh, Naruto?”

The ninja pulled off his boxers. His erection stood out between his legs.

“Are you ready for this?” 

Hinata nodded. Slowly, Naruto inserted himself into her. Hinata gasped at the sudden pressure in her lower parts. She had put her fingers and other things in her vigina, but never had a real dick. It was amazing. Finally, after all this team, Naruto was inside her. 

“Oh, oh Naruto.”

Naruto let out a grunt. “Hinata!”

His hands dug into her hips. Taking a slow, steady pace, he grinded into her. 

“Naruto!” An orgasm tore through her body. Her back arched as she screamed. 

“Hinata, are you okay?”

“Yes, it was just... I didn’t expect it to be that intense.” Hinata looked down at Naruto’s crotch. “Oh, Naruto, you, ah, didn’t finish. Would you like me to help you?”

“Only if you want to.”

She gingerly put her hand on his organ. Breaking heavily, she awkwardly put him in her mouth. She wasn’t particularly skilled, but it felt great. When Naruto came, Hinata fell back in surprise as his semen hit her face. 

“Hinata!”

Sitting naked on her butt, face dripping with cum, Hinata let out a laugh. She took a towle he handed her a towel. “So was it good?” 

Hinata wiped her face. “It was fantastic.” 

The two cuddled together. “I didn’t go too fast did I?”

“No, you were perfect.” 

“Good. Maybe next time I can bring out some shadow clones.” 

Hinata’s poor brain nearly overloaded. 

“I’m joking. I’m glad it went well. Sasuke went way too fast our first time. Nearly tore up my ass. He maybe a great ninja, but he was not great at sex.”


End file.
